


I Promise

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wakes up from a nightmare and you comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

One minute the bottom level was six floors below her, the next she had been smashed into it so fast there was sure to be an hole in the shape of her.  As she fell, it was her shoulder that came in contact with the concrete, dislocating so bad the bone was threatening to break out of the skin. Her head was next. The impact was blinding. Her vision went black and the pain in her skull tore through her until she screamed. Except it was a choked gurgle of blood and saliva. She opened her mouth to spit out the foul mix but more blood flowed into her mouth as her teeth became loose.  Her hips and legs collided one eight of a second later, her hip bone smashing into pieces. She groaned in pain, tears now streaming across her face some mixing with her blood.

People around her stared in horror at the girl who had just fallen through the roof and was still alive. They all gasped, some screamed and some called 911, shouting frantically into their phones about the attempted suicide. This wasn’t suicide. She knew she only had seconds before he would find her and then that would be the end of her.

She opened her eyes, her vision blurry but it was better than nothing. Trying so hard to ignore the pain in every square inch of her body, she pushed her shaky hands firmly against the glass covered floor and attempted to get up. She didn’t get far, her arms failing her and she collapsed on the floor in a bloody and shaking mess. She knew she would not be able to get out of this alone so she would have to use the strangers surprise to her advantage.

“Help me!” She choked out. She spat out blood and teeth before shouting at the on lookers.

She screamed and screamed at them to help her but no one did and it was the all to familiar whir of the metallic arm that sent her into a frenzied panic of screams for help and screams of terror. He grabbed her by he ankle and dragged her over the glass shards which sliced through her already tender skin. She kicked and screamed like a toddler throwing a tantrum but instead of a toy, she begged for her life. She pleaded with him, willing to give him anything he wanted in return for her freedom. He did not listen instead he dropped her leg and walked over to grab her by the hair, pulling her up until she was standing.     
She screamed at him in english and he screamed back in Russian. His robotic arm whirring as he pulled on her hair tighter and hoisted her higher.

His name escaped her swollen lips like it was a prayer. She begged and pleaded for him to let go or to kill her which ever he decided to do first. Her fingers were bloody as she tried to claw at his throat hoping to gain leverage on him. Her grinned wickedly at her before throwing her far across the room. The was no doubt she was dead as soon as she hit the wall. The way her body fell against the wall in a heap of muscle and bone. Dead cells. Thats all she was and ever will be.

As he turned to walk away, his mission completed, he heard the strangled shout of a name before everything fell silent.

“Bucky!”

Bucky woke up in cold sweat and reached out to his left grabbing the empty sheets. No! He sat upright looking around the room in the dark and saw her sitting on the desk chair. She had her legs drawn up to her chest, her chin resting on her knees staring at him. Her eyes terrifying grey in the dim light coming from the moon and her skin looked as white as her hair. She looked haunting in the low light but that was nothing compared to her voice. Scared to even say his name, she spoke quietly, her lips trembling.

Bucky choked out a sob while running his human hand through his hair. He didn’t look at the robotic arm. He didn’t want to. That was the thing that had caused him so much pain and terror. He woke up screaming most nights and the nights he didn’t thats cause he didn’t sleep at all.

The sudden sound of the chair rolling made Bucky jump then she was right in front of him, kneeling between his legs. Her hands on his knees looking up at him with sad eyes.

“Bucky” she tried again, this time rubbing his bare thighs hoping to get a reaction out of him but he was unresponsive.

He just stared at the carpet in front of him, whole body shaking while trying to get a lid on his thoughts.

Minutes passed, her  trying to do everything in her power to calm him down but it was no use. He still sat there shaking.

She had grown tired of this same routine. She had grown tired so seeing him so haunted by his past, waking up in the middle of the night screaming and didn’t sleep for the rest of the night. She was just tired. Standing up so she was staring Bucky directly in the eyes, she held onto his jaw forcing him to look at her.

“Bucky, you are not the winter solider. You are James Buchanan Barnes and you have been for a good amount of time” she spoke firmly hoping to get through to him but he didn’t respond.

He was so caught up in the nightmare as he replayed it in his mind, over and over again.

“Bucky!!”

Still no response.

The anger inside her started to reach its limit, she was fed up with this state. It was not his fault nor was she angry at him but he needed to snap out of it and no amount of cuddling and midnight therapy sessions would fix it.

“I swear to God Bucky! Answer me! This is not okay! You are not him!” She shook him.

Yet still Bucky did not respond, his mind fighting. The internal battle raging and breaking him apart.She shouted at him again, this time getting a reaction out of him. He raised his robotic arms, ready to slap her but she stopped him. Tears spilling over the edge of her eyes and breathing frantic as she used all her strength to hold his arm.

“No!” Her voice firm. “You are not doing this. For fucks sake Bucky, you are not him! Wake up!”

Her voice broke, letting her guard down and releasing his arm as he swung in a robotic motion. She has stepped out of the way letting him act out the swing to avoid that becoming suppressed.  

Once he was sat still again, she took her hit. Slapping him hard against the cheek, he responded. His eyes darting to her, pure fear within them.  He was back, he was Bucky again.

She dropped to her knees again, holding onto his face. “Bucky! If you ever do that again, i will rip off your arm and slap you with it” she tried to make light of the situation but it didn’t work.

“Im so sorry” he whispered, reaching up with his human hand to hold her face.

“You’re okay baby” Rising up, she kissed him sweetly. “You’re okay”

Bucky’s body slumped forward into hers, repeating his apology and how much he loved her.

She knew he loved her, and she didn’t doubt it for a second but they needed to get over the winter solider together. It was holding him back as a person, keeping his potential limited. He did not trust himself to be human, afraid he would slip back into the assassin with the metal arm.

She kissed him hard, trying to get the terrors out of his mind. His body responded. Hands holding onto her waist, fingers digging into her skin and lips moving in sync with hers.

_Put up a wall, build that wall and block it out._

Her instructions from earlier echoed in his mind, telling him what to do.

_Put up a wall._

And so he did. Bucky built a mental wall to block all the memories that came flooding back when he least expected it and if that wall failed, he would rebuild it again. He didn’t need this.  She didn’t need this. And it would not happen again.

“I love you so much, don’t forget that” She spoke into the kiss.

“I won’t, i promise”

 


End file.
